Rune Fencer: A guide to playing the Job
de:Vorlage:LeitfadenCategory:Guides Getting Started Okay, so you've just unlocked the Rune Fencer and are ready to get out there and start tanking! Well hit those brakes pal and lets run down a few pros and cons with this job before we think we're the "Ultimate Magic Tank" Pros *Has high elemental defense at mid to later levels. *Able to wield the mighty Great Sword. *Can buff the entire party with elemental defenses. *Has access to Shell V at level 90. *Has access to all three elemental spike spells. *Has access to Stoneskin, Refresh,Regen IV, and Phalanx. *Has a Unique spell called Foil which allows it to have greater evasion to special attacks. Cons *No native access to any of the Cure spells. *Has a extremely hard time holding hate. *Is often at a disadvantage against monsters who favor physical attacks. *Barely if any ability to solo without Trust NPCs. *It's true prowess doesn't shine through until End Game when it has access to all of it's abilities (including merits). Now that we have those out of the way, you might be thinking: "Okay, so I'm not as awesome as I thought. How do I fix this?" Well that's where Sub Jobs come into play my friend. Lets look at the possible sub jobs that would best complement the Rune Fencer. Sub Jobs White Mage: An obvious choice for the typical soloer. You have access to cure spells and even Reraise at level 50. Choosing this job as your sub Job will give you better survivability but if you use trust NPCs, don't even think about tanking, you won't hold hate. Red Mage: Another good choice for soloers. You get access to cure spells and a few offensive spells as well. Though since this job will be subbed, don't expect great damage output with your offensive spell casts since Rune Fencer doesn't have a native Elemental Magic skill. Still, it's great for early game if you want to deal a little more magic damage and put use to that excessive MP pool you have that you'd barely be touching using your native spells. Warrior: Ah yes, the obvious choice for the avid player seeking to tank as Rune Fencer. You'll get access to many of this jobs traits and abilities and it increases your tanking ability by a lot. However, as we have seen in our pros and cons section, even with this as your sub job, you'll have a hard time holding hate and if the mob uses a lot of psychical attacks, your in for a world of hurt since you can't heal yourself natively minus using whatever tier Regen spells you have access to which don't substitute for a Cure Spell any day of the week. Samurai: This job in my opinion, is what allows Rune Fencer to shine through as a powerful DPS. Let the paladin do the tanking while you pop those runes and deal some serious damage plus provide some buffs to the party with your Valiance and One For All abilities. I could list more possible sub jobs to use with Rune Fencer but none of them would do much good late game. So lets move on to the next section of the guide: Rune Fencer Solo grounds(this section of the guide is no longer accurate) With the addition of Trust NPCs, Rune Fencer can easily solo in areas that usually would not be solo-able for such a class. With that said, lets list some viable level grounds, shall we? Levels 1-20 You'll obviously want to start out in the usual zones and eventually move into Valkurm Dunes by Level 10. From there just stick to using the Field Manual for exp and levels until you get around level 20. Levels 20-40 You'll want to move to Qufim Island and continue using the Field Manual there until you are around level 30 and then you want to move into Lower Delkfutt's Tower and use the Grounds Tome to get to level 34 or if you don't feel safe, stick there till level 35. Then you'll want to move to Garlaige Citadel. "WHAT?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" No, I'm quite sane. With the right Trust NPCs, you can do it. I would suggest a line-up of Trust: Trion, Trust: Kupipi, and Trust: Ayame for this area. END OF GUIDE :